The present invention generally relates to gums. More specifically, the present invention relates to coated gums and methods of producing same.
Of course, gum and products thereof have been known for a great number of years. Over the years, a variety of different gums, such as chewing gums and bubble gums, and products thereof have been developed to improve and enhance the quality of these products. Known gum products include, for example: sugar, sugar free, low calorie and the like. Likewise, a variety of different shapes, sizes and colors of gums are known and used. For example, it is known to provide individual pieces of gum in the form of chunks, sticks, tapes, shredded pieces, tabs, pellets, balls or the like. Each form can include a variety of different shapes and sizes.
Gums and gum products are known to include a coating layer applied to the outer surface of the gum. The coating layer can include a number of different types of materials. For example, the coating layer can be composed of a hardboiled candy coating material. This is typically applied to the outer gum surface under specific operating conditions such that a candy coated gum can be formed.
The candy coated gum is known to exist in a variety of different forms. For example, it is known to provide a gum with multiple layers of gum mass and candy coating in a laminated structure, such as a honeycombed structure. Another example of a candy coated gum includes a lollipop-type product. This type of product includes a gum, typically bubble gum, with a hardboiled candy coating layer applied to the gum to form the lollipop-type product. Once the candy coating layer is removed, the gum can then be chewed and blown for further recreation.
However, the manufacture of such types of coated gum products necessarily requires the additional processing step of applying the coating material to the gum surface. In this regard, extensive modifications must necessarily be made to typical gum manufacturing processes and/or candy manufacturing processes to enable the candy coating to be applied to the surface of the gum.
A need, therefore, exists to provide improved coated gums that can enhance a level of enjoyment and excitement one gains from chewing and/or blowing same and that can be readily manufactured.